


The Tyler Sisters

by fancyflautist



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks, Children, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hamilton References, Meddling TARDIS, Mentioned River Song - Freeform, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: The Doctor's future daughters bumble their way onto the wrong TARDIS, much to the surprise of the current Doctor and Amy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jaqueline, Suzy, Amelia: WORK!
> 
> Week Four's prompt was "A story about three siblings" and I almost didn't do it... until I realized that my headcanon has the Doctor always using Rose's last name, which would make three siblings "The Tyler Sisters" and I loved it. It came out longer than intended, but I think it's still reasonable. I hope you enjoy!

Three girls, laughing hysterically and with their arms linked, came busting into the control room, much to the surprise of the Time Lord and companion who were standing there as well.  It took a moment for the girls to realize something was up. It was tallest who figured it out first, a slim girl with bright blonde hair. When she stopped abruptly, the other two were jerked to a halt.  The short brunette in the middle was the first to speak.

“Um, Jack? This is bad, right?”

“Shh, Suzy, maybe if we leave fast enough…” the redhead on the other end trailed off, looking just as spooked as the other two.

“What are you doing here? Those doors shouldn’t have opened for you!” the Doctor exclaimed, more confused than ever.

“Um… Wrong TARDIS, apparently? We’ll just go…” the brunette on the end, Suzy apparently, spoke up.

The Doctor was more than a bit concerned.  Maybe he could have chalked it up to a malfunction if the brunette hadn’t called his ship by name.

“Susan! What are you thinking today?! If you hadn’t called it a TARDIS maybe we could have made it out of here with timelines AND everyone’s memories intact. Oh well, guess we might as well dive right in.” The blonde turned from the other two and looked at the Doctor.

“Well, hello, Dad!” she said, smiling with her tongue caught in her teeth. 

It was so familiar and it made his heart ache.  But it wasn’t possible.   He shoved the thoughts out of his head.

“Excuse me?!”

“Oh dad, come on, you’re cleverer than that. You know what’s going on just as well as we do by now.” The redhead walked forward, and if he wasn’t mistaken that was… sympathy in her expression.

“I parked too close to my future self and you girls walked into the wrong TARDIS.  But… who?” The redhead had beautiful hazel eyes, just like _she_ had.  That was two things that pointed towards these children belonging to the woman he loved.  But she was in another universe, and surely they wouldn’t call him dad if their actual father was his metacrisis.

Everything had been fine since he regenerated.  He’d finally been able to run fast enough to escape the pain of everything that had happened with _her_. His Rose. He had Amy, and she was good.  Brilliant, even. He could tell she had a bit of a crush on him, again, but he had hope that him remembering Rory might be able to fix that when they fixed the cracks. Hell, even River, who Amy (for some reason) thought was his wife, hadn’t brought back up anything about _her_ since she’d whispered “you told her to run” in his ear at the library. But now here were three girls, apparently his future children, and they all reminded him somehow of his Rose.

“Look, if I’m right, and I’m usually right, the TARDIS isn’t going to open those doors for any of us.  She’s playing tricks again.” The time rotor wheezed once as if in affirmation. “Thought so, old girl. Anyways, we’re going to be stuck here until our proper parents get here, and if I know them they’ll just let themselves in.  Why don’t we go get a cuppa and wait this out?”

The blonde girl pulled her sisters along, up the stairs and towards the hall leading to the library, and Amy finally found her voice.

“Doctor, who are they?”

“Well, Amy, apparently these are my daughters!” he said, in a voice much brighter than how uneasy he was feeling.

“Apparently?! Raggedy man, how can you not know your own kids?!”

The redhead walked over and put a hand on Amy’s shoulder. “We’re from the future, Aunt Amy.  We haven’t happened yet for you.” She grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards her sisters in the hallway. “By the way, where is this for you, anyways?”

“We just got back from meeting Van Gogh.  That’s why we’re in Paris.” The Doctor answered, following the group of girls.

“That’s my favorite story!” Suzy exclaimed, bouncing on her feet a little before running into the door to the library.

“I thought you said you wanted tea?” Amy questioned.

“I’m sure the TARDIS has it ready for us already.” The blonde replied.

“The old girl is fond of you three, isn’t she?” the Doctor asked.

“Of course, Dad.  We’re your kids.  And mum’s.  She likes you both, so obviously she’d like us.”

The rest of the group entered the library, where Suzy already had five cups poured.

“What I want to know is how you managed to wind up in the wrong TARDIS?” Amy asked as she sat down.

“We were having so much fun we weren’t paying much attention.  We didn’t think about how strange it was that _he_ ,” the redhead gestured over her shoulder at the Doctor, “was on time picking us up for once in his life.”

“You should be kind to your elders, young lady!” The Doctor pretended to scold her before sitting down in the arm chair with his tea.

“Kindness matters less than truth” the girls recited in unison.

“Well, that’s what you say, anyways.  Mum always just slaps your arm and calls you rude.” The blond laughed.

Once again, the Doctor pointedly ignored references to whoever their mother was. “If we’re going to be here for a while, can I at least know your names? I’ll have to forget anyways.”

The blonde spoke up. “I’m Jack, this is Amelia,” she pointed to the redhead, “and Suzy,” she pointed to the brunette, whose name he’d already deduced.

“I did NOT name my child after Jack Harkness!” the Doctor exclaimed.  He could think of only one Jack close enough to him to name his kids after, and he didn’t ever want to think about actually doing so.

Jack sighed. “My full name is Jaqueline Idris, named after my grandmother and the TARDIS when—“ she cut herself off and changed courses, “something that hasn’t happened yet happens. I like Uncle Jack so I decided to shorten it.  Then there’s Donna Amelia, but she prefers Amelia.  And Susan Charlie, but she’s always been the baby of us so you and Mum called her Suzy and it stuck. Jaqueline, Amelia, and Suzan.  The Tyler sisters.”

He’d stopped denying how impossible it was at Jack’s name, but the last name confirmed it. “So your mum is…”

“She’s coming back to you, Daddy.  Pretty soon, if your stories are any indication.” Suzy replied.

“But I left her there with the metacrisis.  What happened?”

Jack reached over and grabbed the hand of her distraught father. “It’s not our story to tell, Dad.  Some of it Mum will explain, some of it you have to live.”

“But she’s good? She’s happy?” He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself, Daddy?” Suzy smiled and pointed behind him.

~~

While the Doctor talked to his sisters about their mum, Amelia looked over to Amy, whose expression was wide-eyed.

“You okay, Aunt Amy?” she asked.

“Are… are you Amelia after me?” she knew the raggedy man was her best friend, but to be so important to him that he’d name his daughter after her…

“When I came out a ginge Mum and Dad named me after their two best redheads.”

“And you called me Aunt Amy? So, I’m still around for you?” she asked.

“Of course! We visit you and Uncle Rory in the city all the time!” Amelia smiled.

“Wait, who’s Rory? Do I get married?!” Amy looked excited, but Amelia could see tears welling up in her eyes.  She’d forgotten that the trip to Van Gogh was before Rory was revived by the Pandorica.

Amy watched as the girl’s eyes got wide, but then she slipped on an easy smile like nothing had happened. “Spoilers!”

“So, you know River, too? She’s not your mum, is she? Because I could have sworn that there was something going on between her and the Doctor last time we met.” Amy was thrilled to flesh out part of the mystery.

“Oh god, oh no! No, our mum is actually…” she trailed off for a second. “Right there!” she nodded to a figure in the doorway.

~~

The Doctor stood up so fast he spilled his tea, but he barely noticed.  Right there in front of him, looking no older than the day he’d left her, was his beautiful Rose.  Her hair was a bit longer and curlier, but it was unmistakably her.

“Rose?” he said, walking towards her, ever so slowly.

She took the initiative and closed the distance, pulling him down to kiss her. The girls rolled their eyes and looked away, but Amy was transfixed.  She’d never seen the Doctor act anything like this.  And when they pulled back, he was crying!

“How are you here? And… How?” he whispered to her.

“You’ll find out soon enough, love.  But I’m here.  And you’ve met our beautiful girls. You have so much to look forward to.”

Reluctantly he pulled away.  “I know.  Although I’m sure I’m not very patient waiting for you to get back.”

Rose laughed, and it lit up his world. “Probably not.  We should get going.  The fewer memories you have to hide, the easier it’s going to be for you.”

The Doctor broke the rest of the way away from her and took a step back.  The second he did, Rose was surrounded by her daughters.

“We have to tell you everything, Mum!” Suzy exclaimed.

“Aunt Amy’s so YOUNG! And did you know she thought Dad and River had a thing?! How funny is that!” Amelia squeezed her hand.

“And you need to chew out Dad for badmouthing Uncle Jack again!” Jack smiled, leaning into Suzy.

“Alright, alright.  Let’s get back to our own TARDIS and you can tell me everything, girls.”

The girls skipped down the hallway, and Rose started to follow before poking her head back into the room.

“You two going to come say goodbye?” She asked with a tongue-touched smiled.  The Doctor was broken out of the trance he was in, watching his future children interact with his future… well, future Rose. He immediately followed, and Amy decided she wouldn’t miss this playing out for the world.

When she got to the console room the girls had already left, but her raggedy Doctor was holding their mum—Rose, she thought he’d said—very close.

“I love you.” He whispered to her.

“I love you too, my Doctor.  Forever.” They both smiled.

She pulled away, and he reluctantly let go of her hand. “Until we meet again, Rose Tyler.”

Rose blew him a kiss and walked down the stairs. She was halfway out the door when he Doctor called out to her.

“One last thing!”

“What is it?”

“I know Jackie, Donna, Amy, Susan, and Jack said Idris was from a future event, but why Charlie?”

Rose blushed. “Charles Dickens.  The first time you called me beautiful. And also…” she trailed off, seemingly unsure whether to add the next part or not.

She looked back up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I was wearing the same dress when Suzy was conceived.” She said with a wink, laughing at how red his face was as she walked out.

The Doctor shook off all of his… feelings… at that last comment and turned to Amy.

“Well, Pond, let’s get these memories hidden.  The sooner that’s done the sooner we can catch up with their timelines.”

Even as he locked his own memories away he smiled; he knew that his Rose, and their life together, was worth any wait.


End file.
